You can't love me, You don't know me Right
by Underlined Un-doings
Summary: Have you ever heard of love at first sight? He whispered. Yes. She said. Good, he began. But he was cut off. I never said I believed in it...


Disclaimer: I totally own chocolate frogs... ha not. but i do own the pencil I am chewing on right now. Ya me!

* * *

Sometimes, you look forward to sitting in a compartment filled with your friend's joyous laughter and stories that have been a bit exaggerated about their summer love. And other times, you think it will be unbearably hard to survive in that one compartment with girls whispering about you behind your back and lying to your face. Well in this sceanario, I would have chosen the first, but fate has an entirely different plan for me today.

Hogwarts express can be described in 1 word, splendiferous. A combination of splendid, fascinating, terrific, and amazing. But, today the hogwarts express choose to try and make a whole new meaning out of the word. It's creation went something like this; splendidly terrifying, fascinatingly horrific, and amazingly retarded. You may wonder where the word retarded comes into that, but as I said, the hogwarts express tried making up its own meaning. Apparently, it decided to go the less poetic way about it..

My name would be Belle Masters. And I for one, was not looking forward to the joys of the Hogwarts Express's new creation. And I was in no way ever going to be looking forward to the excruciating experiance of meeting the new and improved ( in his eyes) Davin Sanders. He would fit into the definition of splendiferous around amazingly retarded.

Then, you may wonder, where splendidly terrifying comes in. Well, I have just found out that Allie McBitte and Joseph Tilley are now_ **officially** _a couple. Apparently all those snog sessions in the broom closet and going behind Allie's boyfriend's back finally got to tiring. Of course, now the fascinatinly horrific part comes in.

Allie's ex-boyfriend apparently just knocked Tilley out when he saw Tilly basically shagging Allie in one of the compartments. Atleast that's what my resources say. And now is where you begin to wonder, "What on earth is going to happen to the poor little Ministry of Magic, after all, the 2 smartest witches in the school are currently making up new definitions for a word that existed back in the 60's."

The two smartest witches in the school; Belle Masters (me) and Tink (named after the fairy in Peter Pan) Fetter, are currently stairing out their compartment door, watching the trolly lady rush down the hallway with trolly in tow. Her intent was to stop the fight before Tilley earned a one way ticket to St. Mungo's. But you see, most trolley ladies had been working on the Hogwarts Express for years trying to master the art of running down the train with high heals on. This trolley lady was new to the job, so she was not so lucky when one of her shoes slipped off and she went tumbling head over heels earning herself a one way ticket along with Mr. Tilley and many laughs from the un-caring Davin Sanders and his cronies.

Tink and I ran out of the compartment, jumping over Tilley, and went to help the trolley lady. As you know, we have not yet encountered Davin Sanders, making the definition of splediferous inaccurate, but as those old annoying sayings go, there's no time like the present. Tink managed to help the girl up as I searched for her missing shoe. "Looking for this?" someone whispered into my ear from behind while they dangled the shoe in front of my face.

"Yes, now if you would so kindly hand it over," I said, as innocently as I could.

"Would if I don't want to?" Sanders smirked as I turned to face him.

"Then I'll make you," I snapped glaring at him.

"Whoa, someone sure is sensitive today."

"You will be feeling sensitive as soon as I'm through with you."

"It's your time of month again isn't it? No one came come up with comebacks as bad as those on a regular basis."

"I beat you butt more than once a month, and I thought I should stoop down to your level of comebacks. You might have a chance of acutally comprehending what I'm saying know. Of course, that would mean you vocabulary would have had to expand greatly over the summer.


End file.
